


Terrence Boot and the backstory

by FireFelineFrankenstine



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, don't worry they haven't been shipped, this is a go at writing Terrence's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFelineFrankenstine/pseuds/FireFelineFrankenstine
Summary: Terrence Boot was a douchebag. Not just any douchebag though, The douchebag from Ravenclaw who in his first year had managed to try and sleep with every girl in his year, 10 from the year above, two teachers and a very lonely ghost who haunted the girls bathroom.Then he lost an eye and met an imposter.





	Terrence Boot and the backstory

Terrence Boot was a douchebag. Not just any douchebag though, The douchebag from Ravenclaw who in his first year had managed to try and sleep with every girl in his year, 10 from the year above, two teachers and a very lonely ghost who haunted the girls bathroom. Terrence was unlikeable in most senses of the word, he was loud, sleazy, narcissistic, rude and unfortunately he was actually really smart so almost no one could actually win in arguments against him aside from Hermione and most of Ravenclaw.

According to his mother he used to be a sweet child who just so happened to have his first girlfriend before starting school and promptly dumping her a few weeks later. His mother had never kept the wizarding world a secret from him, but he hadn’t really shown much magical powers before he was 7, so the discovery of his actual wizarding powers and the reality he was going to Hogwarts gave him a bit of an ego boost to say the least.

By the time he was in his 6th year at Hogwarts he was very familiar with half his years privates, not all female and not all human, an achievement he (and only he) was proud of. Most of his spare time was spent either reading, chatting up the other half that had already turned him down, chatting up a year higher or lower if he thought he had a shot (and sometimes even when he didn’t but really wanted a challenge) or he was trying desperately to have people validate his existence.

Terrence’s life wasn’t remarkable. It wasn’t bad, it wasn’t good, he had a slightly higher IQ than usual, was much more of a douche than most people but he wasn’t extraordinary.

Terrence was reliving all this and wondering how it leaded to bleeding to death with his left eye violently wrenched from it’s socket as his remaining vision drifted to black and the battle of Hogwarts raged on around him. 

He awoke to the sounds of cheers, cries and shouts that were all too loud for his pain clouded brain. The hole where his eye had been was throbbing, blood drenched the front of his shirt and his mind could only process enough of what was going on to figure out two things, 1) the battle of Hogwarts had been won and 2) he was going to have to find a big pair of sunglasses if he ever wanted a chance of getting laid again. He lent his head back against the steps he had been flung against. Around him muffled voices called for loved ones, he knew his name wouldn’t be among those on their lips. 

Many years of sunglasses, girls, alcohol, more girls, things he was going to tell himself were girls but he really couldn’t be sure, and actual work later Terrence Boot found himself standing in from of a man who seemed to look exactly like him, sans missing eye, who was blathering one about…Hogwarts. But that couldn’t be right, he was certain that he was not in the London he had started out in. The man wore a nice buttoned shirt, vest and a tie and had both his eyes. Other than that there was no difference between the two, although had you asked Terrence he would have insisted he was far more dashing, funny, better dressed and all around ten times better that this imposter.

The imposter was called Dom. Terrence had listened to him ramble about Harry’s first year as if it was just a story, which he found in this world it was. A sleepless few nights and days of reading the series and watching all the films and Terrence decided to take matters into his own hands.

Dom was on the ground before he had even gotten the chance to ask how Terrence had gotten in this house before he was hosting the show.

I believe beautiful watchers that you know the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I want to write more stories about Terrence. Tell me if that would be something you're interested in.
> 
> Also I may like The Dom a little too much considering I wrote a backstory to a character from a film review series.


End file.
